Opposites Attract
by ValaMagic
Summary: Abby, have you ever kissed a girl?" Kate/Abby slash fic... don't read if offended. One-shot.


AN: This is my first Abby/Kate romance fic... i'm really a kibbs shipper but i think that if Abby and Kate got together it would probably be something like this... it's just a bit of fun. Please review!

Opposites Attract

"Abby, have you ever kissed a girl?" the question was quiet and unexpected, but Abby could guess what had prompted it.

"Sure Kate. I did my share of experimentation in college. I did more than kiss girl though" she smirked

"You didn't" Kate asked shocked.

"Uh huh. This one girl in college, Peta, seemed like such a girly girl, you know liked to wear pink, lace and pretty little dresses. Started pursuing me, letters and phone calls, stuff like that. She really thought I was a lesbian" Abby smiled remembering the way Peta had followed her around for weeks, like a puppy "Finally I gave in, only lasted a couple of dates before she decided she didn't like me, apparently I was too hinky for her, bedroom wise that is. She turned straight" Abby finished, "What about you?"

"No" Kate admitted in between giggles.

"Have you ever wanted to?" Abby murmured, Kate wasn't sure if the goth was propositioning her or if her friend was asking out of her own curiosity. She was however saved from answering the question by the arrival of Gibbs in Abby's lab, which caused Kate to gather the last of her lunch and toss it in the trash before shuffling out of Abby's lab.

"Gotta go, Abby" she'd almost squealed already at the entrance. "Hey Gibbs" she greeted rushing past him without looking up.

"We'll finish this later?" Abby questioned before Kate disappeared from sight, glad when Kate waved her assent.

Caitlin Todd collapsed against the cool elevator wall, what had she just agreed to?

* * *

"So Kate, ever wanted to?" Kate looked away, they'd finished work a half hour earlier and Abby sans lab coat found herself ensconced in Kate's plush sofa. The other woman nervously fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

"You want a drink?"

"Sure" Abby agreed, smiling softly as Kate stood nervously and headed to the kitchen. Abby took a moment to survey Kate's apartment. It was nothing like her own, where her apartment was dark and quirky, Kate's was warm and inviting. It wasn't to her own taste, but Abby liked it anyway. She sighed, Kate wouldn't open up easily, she unclipped her collar and laid it on the table, following it with her rings and then bracelets until her body was free of its usual jewellery.

When Kate returned two glasses of soda in hand Abby smiled, she knew Kate only kept soda for her and the guys from work.

"So?" Abby probed gently again, sliding her glass onto the coffee table.

Kate was quiet for a long time, Abby wondered if the young woman had heard her when Kate finally spoke "Yeah, I have" she was quiet, her eyes pointed determinedly away from Abby.

"Wow, good girl Kate has a dark side" Abby couldn't help taunting, earning her a pained glare from Kate.

"Kate?" she asked seriously "Are you ashamed?" She nodded almost imperceptibly "Curiosity is nothing to be ashamed about" Kate wished she was more like Abby, free of social constraints and able to live the way she wanted to, not the way she was told.

"Kate?" Abby asked again "Would you like to kiss me? I promise not to tell anyone" Abby expected Kate to brush off the offer, and they would never speak of it again, and was surprised by Kate's next question.

"Is it different? You know being with a girl?"

"Ye-es it is" Abby smirked "a woman knows what a woman wants. Unlike a man" Abby insinuated, causing Kate to laugh, men could be self centred in bed, maybe there were pros to having a female partner.

"It's like masturbating with a partner, everyone should try it once Kate"

"Maybe your right, Abby" The goth noticed the change in her friend and shifted slightly closer to Kate.

"I'll go slow" she promised "You want me to stop, tell me, I won't be offended" she grinned and pressed her lips softly to Kate's, whose eyes fluttered closed. The lips pressing against hers were smaller than a man's, the skin softer, and reluctantly as Abby slipped her tongue between Kate's lips she admitted that maybe she liked kissing girls. Abby's hands explored her body slowly, and Kate enjoyed the delicious feel of silk sliding across her skin. With her eyes closed Kate almost felt like she was kissing a guy. Tentatively Kate pressed her hands onto Abby's shoulders not daring to move them any further south, despite the fact that at that moment Abby's hands were trailing down her side and thigh.

"Kate" Abby breathed against her ear "Touch me" her voice was husky "Where you like to be touched, touch me, I probably like it to" Her tongue swirled over Kate's earlobe, her hands slid under Kate's shirt causing her to groan. Finally Kate slid her hands over Abby's body, grazing her thigh and her side before coming to rest on her breast. She let Abby take the lead as her fingers deftly unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it over her arms. Kate found herself relaxing into Abby's seductive touch and Abby's own black skull and bones t-shirt joined Kate's white one on the ground. Kate's touch turned feverish, and she pushed Abby violently back on the sofa, removing her plain black bra in the process, where is was quickly joined by her own white lace number.

When Kate took Abby's hardened nipple between her teeth the goth was surprised and couldn't help but moan and thrust her chest further into Kate's mouth. She swirled her tongue over the hardened nub drawing on her all her past experiences, distracted only when Abby's finger's tugged swiftly on her own nipple before her hands deftly undid Kate's pants and slid them down. While Kate was distracted Abby flipped the younger woman over before lavishing attention on her heated skin.

When Abby's tongue slid over her engorged clitoris Kate knew no man could ever make her feel that way. The goth's dark pigtails flicked over her thighs while the confident tongue slid into her deepest parts. Kate wondered how something so wrong could feel so good, until two of Abby's slender black tipped fingernails slid inside her body. When Kate's orgasm hit it was intense, Abby held her, breasts and tongues pressed together until her body stopped shaking, all the while tracing gentle circles on her cool back. Kate wasn't sure why but she felt compelled to flip Abby over and return the favour, something she was not at all familiar with. She generally avoided oral sex at all costs, even in college, it seemed a disgusting practice to her. Sliding her tongue across Abby's entrance however was erotic and although it was a foreign practice Kate found she intuitively knew which places to lick, suck and bite and was deeply satisfied when Abby bucked her hips towards her before screaming her name.

"So, Kate..." Abby asked a long time after, her hands stroking Kate's hair while they lay on the sofa together "Worth trying... at least once"

Kate smiled brightly "Definitely... Thankyou Abby"

"And that IS all this was, a one time thing?" Abby seemed curious and Kate knew it wouldn't bother her if she said yes, but a little niggling part of her brain disagreed.

"I don't know... I haven't felt so loved for a long time and Abby, I'm genuinely attracted to you. I might want to repeat this"

"Well Kate, I certainly wouldn't mind, I can't believe that was your first time"

Kate blushed "I did have a good teacher"

"There's that" Abby agreed.

"So we'll keep this casual?"

"Yeah, friends... with benefits" Abby hated the cliché, but in their case it was similar to giving each other manicures or facials.

"Sure... And Abby, don't tell Tony"


End file.
